Torn apart and broken heart
by Cullen's gal
Summary: Summary :It's about Emmett, He has a good paying at a big job to support his family. But he realized Nothing is the same. He finds out that Rosalie is seeing someone else for a while. It torn him apart and broken his heart.
1. Chapter 1

Torn Apart and Broken Heart

Summary : It's about Emmett, He has a good paying at a big job to support his family. But we'll he's was home, he realized Nothing is the same. He finds out that Rosalie is seeing someone else for a while. It torn him apart and broken his heart.

Torn apart and broken heart

Rosalie and I have been together for seven years now. We have a beautiful little girl named Riley. She is only four years old. I have a good paying job. I work for a good company. The sad part is my job considered of me flying all over. She knew that I won't be around. I been home for two months now. Yes, if you asked me if I love Rosalie, absolutely. The first time I laid my eyes on her.

Anyway, back to the present day. I was planning on taking both of them on a trip, but I wasn't to sure that Rose will like to go where I wanted to go. I tried to ask her where she will like to go, but she never answered me. She had been different for two days now. I don't know what into her. I been trying to talk to her for day in the half.

I was standing and looking out of our bedroom window; when I heard a knock on the door. It made me jump. I turn around and walked to the door. As I opened the door, there stood Riley. She had a sad face.

"What is it sweetie, " I asked as I picked her up.

"Where is mommy," she answered as she hugged me.

"It don't know, Honey. " I replied

"I miss her." she mumbled

"I know so do," I said as I walked into our living room.

I walked over to the sofa and put her down. At this point I felt alone. Well, actually I been alone for a while. She hasn't been home since yesterday morning. It feels like she is cheating on me. Well actually I think she is. It hurts me, I thought she loves me.

I sat next to her and put her favorite show on. I laid back on the sofa. The next thing I knew she rested her head on my chest. I kissed her forehead. At least someone loves me. I was so depressed, that It made me fall asleep.

Two hours later.

I woke up to Rose tapping me on the shoulder. I looked up at her. She didn't look like the same Rosalie, I married. She didn't even smile when she looked at me. I know she wasn't happy to see me.

"I'm home, "She whispered to me.

"Well, it's about me," I mumbled as I gently move Riley head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ? " SHE ASKED

"You know what I mean. "I answered

"Emmett, I don't know what you think ," she said as she sat down beside our daughter.

"You aren't around, " I replied as I tried to hide my expression.

"Well, there's something I need to tell you, " She whispered as she kissed her forehead.

"What is it, "I mumbled as I took a deep breath.

"Well since you are only home a few times a year, I been seeing someone else, " She whispered as she watched Riley sleep.

"What, I knew you were seeing someone, " I cried as I walked to look out the window.

"I am sorry Emmett, I don't want to live like this."she retorted

No, I got it- you want me for my money. " I replied

"I love you, but we can't be together - like normal family." she said

"I don't think you understand, it's my job. " I replied

"It's over Emmett, I'm sorry, " She cried as she stood up.

I walked away from her. My heart is now broke. I walked into our bedroom and sat our bed. I felt my heart tore into pieces. I started to cry. I can't believe this is happening to me. _Why Rose, what is it ?_ Now I really am alone. As I was about to wipe my eyes Rosalie was in the room. I didn't want to look her in the face.

"Emmett, I want you out of the house tomorrow, " She said as she was standing by the door.

"You can't do that. " I replied

"Yes, I can- I filed for divorce, " She whispered as she checks on Riley.

"What about Riley ? " I asked

"You will get to see her, " She reassured me.

"This is what I get for a good paying job and taking care of you." I barked

She didn't say another word before she went into our den. More tears filled my eyes. I rose from the bed and got my suitcases. I throw them on the bed and I started to pack. My marriage is over.


	2. Chapter 2 a way to get Riley back

**once again if you don't like how the story goes don't read.**

A Way to Get Riley

 **Summary: After the divorce with Rosalie, Emmett wanted to get his daughter back. He comes up with an idea.**

 _ **A Way to Get Riley back**_

It's been three weeks since Rosalie through me out. I had no place to live, thankfully my boss Bella let me stay at her place. Even though I can talk to Riley on the phone, it's not the same. I know we are going through a divorce now- I miss them both, especially my little girl. She is my little princess. _How dare Rose take her away from me!_ I want her back, I know she isn't taking care of her- because she is always out doing her thing. I know I was always on the road : other words flying, but ever since the divorce, I wanted to stay in the area so I can get her back.

Unfortunately the judge granted me visitations to see her. Rose fault against it. To put it bluntly she won. It cost me thirty five thousand dollars in attorney bills, thankfully Bella helped me out with everything. With everything she helped me with, I was depressed. I know I have a job that I always wanted and a very sweet and caring boss. Bella was and always there for me, so I did something stupid- one day we both worked late, so I walked into her office and asked her if she wanted to go out for dinner. She told me sure why not. I did find her very attractive .

Four weeks later; Bella and I been together. I knew I was falling in love with her, when she was willing to help me. She knows how much I love Riley and how much she means to me. I am glad that she is there for me, or else I don't know what I would have done. My little girl cries for me to come and get her. That's how I knew she isn't taking care of her. When I was thinking about her, it brought tears to my eyes.

We were on the way to work when I look at her from the corner of my eye and seen Bella had a worried expression on her face. She moved closer to me and took my hand.

"Emmett, are you okay?" she asked as she squeezed my hand.

"I miss her so much, and I want her back," I answered as I was driving.

"We can hire an attorney," she said.

"I can't afford it, and I don't want you help; you help me out more than I can appreciate," I replied as I turn into office parking lot.

"I know you, you are giving Rosalie four hundred dollars in child support- at least let me help you out," she said.

"I don't know," I sobs.

"Emmett, I can help," she whispered as she wiped my face.

"I can't pay you back," I mumbled as I parked the car.

She was trying to help me out. I know she wants to, she isn't like other bosses. They wouldn't want to help out their employees. I am great full for that. We got out of the car and walked into the office. We walked our own way, because we didn't want anyone know we are together.

As I walked into my office and I closed the door and walked back toward my desk . I was thinking of a plan or idea: on getting her back. I was I looked at Riley photo when I heard a knock on the door and mention for her to come in. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the desk.

" You must have been thinking of something?" Bella asked.

"You are right I have an idea," I answered as I placed the photo on my desk.

"What is it ?" she asked puzzled.

"You probably wouldn't like, what I am going to say," I answered as I rose from my chair and walked over to the window.

"I hope you not thinking of anything stupid," she said as she walked over to me.

"Um.. Well I was thinking of asking Rosalie to watch Riley and not returning her back." I replied

"You know it's called kidnapping/ a stolen child, we could get arrested." she whispered

"I know we could get arrested, I'll do anything to get her back." I mumbled

"I will help you, but if we get arrested, it's your fault ." she whispered

"ARE YOU SURE , THAT YOU WANT TO ?" I ASKED

"YES, IF IT WILL MAKE YOU HAPPY." SHE ANSWERED

I turn to face her, with a little smile. She knew that Riley meant a lot to me. So that's how we are planning to get her back . I wrapped my arm around her and whispered Thank you. I didn't care if any of my Co worker can see us hugging, all that matters that I will be happy and hopefully not arrested.


End file.
